Felicity
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Felicity asks Roy what's wrong with her and Oliver gets brought up.


**Felicity...  
****Rated:** PG-13  
**Summary: **Felicity asks Roy what's wrong with her and Oliver gets brought up.  
**Content Warning:** None.  
**Pairing:** Oliver/Felicity, Felicity/Roy friendship  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **Arrow** do not belong to me. So do not sue me!

**Author's Note:** I literally wrote this out of the blue in about 2 hours. It wrote itself so hit me with your best shot.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with me?" Felicity asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked as he set another arrow to shoot.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you walked up on me on the street, what would you think of me?" She sat in her chair at the new lair and watched as Roy practiced his bow skills.

Roy pulled the arrow back and only paused a moment before releasing and hitting the bulls eye. He lowered the bow and reached for another arrow off the table next to him. He half turned to glance at her as he set the arrow. "If you weren't like a sister to me and I wasn't in love with Thea, I would definitely try to sleep with you." He fired the arrow, bulls eye, he was getting better. Then there was Oliver who would skin him alive on top of all that. Roy knew Oliver was in love with Felicity and she was in love with Oliver. But for whatever reason neither would act on it.

He guessed Oliver didn't want to put her in any more danger than she was already in. Felicity was too afraid she would ruin the friendship they already had. Point, one was chicken shit and the other was glad of it. On more than one occasion Roy wanted to tell them to just screw already.

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "But you're right, apart from being with Thea you're like my little brother. Can you say weird?"

He set the bow down on the table and faced her. "Why the question?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason, guess my mind just wandered."

He smiled softly. "You've got too much time on your hands Smoak."

She put a finger to her mouth to shush him. "I'm trying to enjoy it while I can before I'm dooped into more."

He shook his head. "Why do you let him do it?"

Her brow furrowed. "Let who do what?"

He arched a brow as he grabbed his water off the table. "Oliver, why do you devote your every waking moment to him?"

"Because I love him." The words slipped from her lips so naturally it made him stop a moment. "What? Like its a big secret from anyone BUT Oliver?" she shrugged again and looked down at her hands. "I'm happy with the way things are. As long as he's in my life and he's happy...I'm happy."

"That why you asked if something was wrong with you? Because of Oliver?" he leaned against the table and crossed his arms.

"I guess I just want to know what makes me so different from everyone else." She nearly whispered. "Women aren't exactly his strong suit..." Meaning if given a woman with the right time, place and circumstances Oliver would fall into bed with them, except Felicity. "I think I could walk up to him naked and he'd find the closest thing to cover me up with. Then in true Oliver Queen fashion just pat my shoulder and walk away like I was a kid that didn't know better."

"So you want Oliver to treat you like he does other women?"

Her face scrunched. "...I don't know how to explain it. I guess what I want to know is WHY he doesn't treat me like he does other women. What stopped him from turning on that billionaire playboy charm more than he did when we first met to get what he wanted out of me? And since then?"

"Oliver tried to charm you?" It was Roy's turn to be surprised.

"Maybe a little, but I suspect he didn't really try. He's a terrible liar. And they only got worse the more he came by." She smiled remembering the times he came to her for help before he revealed his secret to her.

Then her mind went to a couple months ago when he told her he loved her. They had never really talked about it, not since the island when she gave him an out. Which he didn't take either way. He didn't admit to meaning it but he didn't deny it either. He just smiled that infuriating beautiful smile and wouldn't say a word. Since she never tried to talk to him about it. She was afraid if she tried to he would pull away and start to avoid her. She would rather have him in her life like they were than have him gone completely, or worse ignore her when she was around.

"You would make any man happy Felicity. If they didn't see that then they're idiots that don't deserve you." He put down his water and grabbed the bow up. "Ever tried to shoot?" He held the bow up.

She shook her head vigorously. "No! I'd probably shoot myself."

He motioned for her to come over to him. "Come on, give it a try."

She slowly stood and hesitantly made her way over.

"Can't believe you've never shot one with being around Oliver so much." He grabbed an arrow and handed them to her. "You at least know your stance?"

She gulped and set the arrow into the bow and tried to mimic the all too familiar pose she'd seen Oliver take a million times before. Roy moved her where she needed positioned here and there then instructed her to slowly pull the bow back and just let instinct tell her where to shoot. She released the arrow and it at least hit the target but barely.

"Hey! Better than my first time." He smiled as she handed the gear back to him.

"Thanks..." she nervously made her way back to her desk.

Roy was about to ask what was wrong when Oliver walked into view. "Hey man, what's up?"

Oliver walked to his gear stand and set his bow and quiver inside. "Not much going on. Nothing the SCPD can't handle." He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders.

Felicity glanced at Roy and he just shrugged lightly at her and started to gather his things. "If its alright with you since you're back I'm gonna call it a night."

Oliver just nodded and removed his gloves. "That's fine."

Roy watched him a moment. "Call if you need me." He started out of the lair. "Night Felicity." Over his shoulder as he left.

Felicity said her own good night and watched Oliver continue to undress out of his Arrow uniform. It wasn't unusual for Oliver to strip down to his underwear in front of her anymore. Most nights he would come back from patrol, put his gear up, strip down and dress right there in the middle of the lair.

"You okay?" she asked as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge and made his way over to her desk area.

"You seem tense about something." she shrugged at her own observation.

He sat on the corner of her desk and took a drink of his water. "I just have a couple things on my mind."

She nodded softly knowing she didn't need to tell him she was there if he wanted to talk. It was barely past midnight and she didn't mind and wanted to stay and spend time with him. But knew he liked time alone too. She finished up her sweeps and moved to gather her things.

"Headed home?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, like you said its quiet tonight and its not too awful late. Might try to catch up on some my shows that have been sitting on my DVR forever." she smiled putting her purse over her shoulder.

He smiled back and shifted against the desk.

She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. "Oliver, you sure you're okay?"

He sighed and set the water bottle on her desk and folded his arms over his chest. "Do you have any plans this weekend?" he asked tilting his head at her.

She laughed a little. "You mean other than my days and nights here? Uh...no...why?"

"Go out with me..." he said it so softly so honestly.

Felicity felt hot all the sudden. She couldn't have heard him right. He was not asking her out. "Wh...what?"

He smiled softly and stood from the desk and moved to stand in front of her. "Go out with me. We can do whatever you wanna do." He stood so close she had to look up at him.

She blinked and nodded trying to clear her head. "That's what I thought you said..." She adjusted her glasses and shifted on her feet. "...you mean just..." she pointed between the two of them unable to finish her sentence.

"...just you and me." he clarified quietly.

"Ummm...yeah, sure, why not?" she was on the verge of a babble. She didn't want to babble when Oliver seemed to be asking her out on a date. "You mean like a date?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

Oliver took pity on her and took one of her hands between his. "Yes."

She somewhat calmed at his touch and they just stared at one another for a long moment. "Then yes, I would love to go out this weekend." She smiled fondly and licked her lips nervously.

He brought her hand to his lips. "Good..." he kissed her palm and just like that, everything felt right in place.

* * *

**I may do a chapter or more of the actual date, don't know. Like I said this story wrote itself in about 2 hours. I didn't plan it or anything the idea just hit me out of the blue. **

**This whole date scenario between Oliver and Felicity in the premiere episode 3x01 "The Calm" has me curious. I think Oliver would be calm and cool but Felicity would still be a bit nervous, unsure because of the whole "I love you" confession that never got settled at that point. So I hope everyone enjoyed and please leave a review if you have a moment.**

**An #Arrow #Olicity #TeamArrow fan then come follow me donnalynn1981 on Twitter!**


End file.
